The Last Night
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: One night Percy finds Annabeth doing something that he never thought she would ever do. Will he help her? Song: The Last Night by Skillet  D Read and REVIEW!


**Hiya! This is my second songfic. No I don't own PJO or this song by Skillet….as much as I want it…anyways I finished this in ac lab instead of studying…im such a good student =P anyways review and eat cookies and yeah :D**

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

I walked out to the arena, but the sound of crying caught my attention. I followed the crying into the forest, past the arena and archery range. A twig broke under my food, causing the crying to stop. I pushed away branches and saw Annabeth sitting on a log. She was pushing down her sweatshirt sleeve while looking up at me. Her knife sat next to her, blood dripping from the blade and onto the already bloody snow. Tear trails went up her cheeks and to her red eyes.

"Annabeth…what are you doing?" I questioned as I knelt in front of her. Blood was soaking into onto the sleeve of her grey sweatshirt.

"Nothing Perce…" she murmured as she wiped her tears. The sleeve fell and exposed a deep cut on her wrist that was still bleeding.

"It's not nothing. Just tell me whats wrong" I pleaded looking into her eyes.

"I just…I can't keep doing this…I can't keep living like this"

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_But I know it's a lie._

"Annabeth…please tell me you aren't thinking about…that" I whispered in fear. Just the thought of her dying tore at my heart.

"Percy…I didn't think you would find me here. I was going to say goodbye…but its just too hard. I didn't want you or anyone to see me cry" she muttered not looking at me. I reached out to touch her hand but she jerked away. "I'm fine…" But I knew she was lying.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

I reached out and tilted her chin so she was looking at me. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks, but less frequent.

"Annabeth I want you to look me in the eyes. You need to hear this" I said softly. Her eyes locked on mine.

"What is it?"

"I'll be there for you; everyone and anywhere. Just let me help you. I want this to be the last night you spend alone like this…"

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

I got up and cast away her knife. She looked at me surprised but didn't protest. I sat down and wrapped my arm around her.

"Please don't do this Annabeth…You don't need that blade" I murmured. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You just don't get it…I need it to keep me calm"

"No you don't…you have me...I'm everything you need"

"You aren't my father…you aren't the paternal love I need" she muttered as she looked away from me.

"What do you mean?"

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

"He's siding with my stepmom again. Over the winder after I left they were attacked by a hellhound. Bobby broke his arm and my dad broke his leg…they think its all my fault…" she mumbled, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"But that wasn't your fault! They don't know anything about monsters or how the scent lingers" I stated, slowly becoming angry at Mr. and Mrs. Chase.

"It doesn't matter…"

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_

_But I know it's a lie._

"Of course it matters Annabeth! You should be wanted in your own home!" I replied while curling my fist. "I thought they were fine with you being a demigod"

"That was before they found out about…this…" she murmured in pain, both emotionally and physically.

"What do you mean?"

"One day my step mother pulled me aside and confronted me about it. I tried to explain but she just wouldn't listen to me. She said it was just a phase and that I was fine. She promised not to tell my father but the weight of it all was becoming too much…so I came back here" she recalled, hurt deep in her voice.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

"You'll always have a home here…and with me" I said looking at her, reassurance in my voice. She shook her head and stood up.

"Percy…you don't understand. I can't keep living like this…" she said, sending a shiver down my spine. I stood up and walked over to her.

"It's you who doesn't understand. I will be everything and anything you need. I'll be there for you anytime and anywhere" I stated, locking my eyes on her's.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, Tonight._

Annabeth stood there, dead silent; but I knew she was deep in thought. Her blonde curls swooped into her eyes but I could see a few tears slipping down her cheek. Instinctively I brushed her hair out of the way and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I know you're going through a lot, but I want to help you. Just give me your hand and I'll help you hold on…" I said as my hand dropped from her face but still hung in the air. There was a 30 second pause, making my worry grown. But right then, Annabeth slipped her hand into mine, intertwining her fingers with mine. She looked up at me with a slight smile.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, I trust you" I couldn't help but smile.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

Slowly we walked back into the courtyard, completely empty since it was about 10 at night. The Artemis cabin seemed to glow pure silver in the full moon light, too bad it was rarely used by the Hunters. Music seemed to be booming from the Ares and Apollo cabin and the sound of mechanical whirring came from the Hephaestus cabin. We walked into the Poseidon cabin, the sound of waves crashing from the beach relaxing me. We laid down on my bed, my arms snaking around her and pulling her close.

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_

_Away from me._

"Promise not to scare me like that again" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Okay…I promise. You'll be the reason why I won't do that anymore" she murmured before kissing my cheek. My smile widened and I wanted to say something, but Annabeth had fallen asleep, her head resting on my chest.

"This is the last night you'll be away from me…I'll always be there for you Annabeth…"


End file.
